Shadowstar
"Shadow, look at me in the eye. I know it's sad--everything is sad sometimes. Every cat gets depressed, and this may be the worst thing to happen in a cat's life."coughs"--but you can get this clan through. You have the heart of a leader, Shadow, and I've seen your courage and determination since the day you came here. You are loyal, Shadow, and that's the most important thing a cat needs to be a leader. Loyalty." ~ Flowerstar to Shadow as she dies. ---- General Information Screen Name(User that owns/roleplays them): Waterpelt Name- * Leader: Shadowstar (Past: * Loner: Shadow * Warrior: Shadow * Deputy: Shadow) Description- an agile and lithe pitch black tom with a dark gray forepaw (left) and unusual reddish-amber eyes. He has a scar running up his muzzle and another one that goes across his chest, both were given to him while fighting against his brother, Deathwish. Personality- '''Shadowstar might often appear serious or tense, but that is due to his past in most cases; sometimes he still believes that something might ump out and try to kill him. He is afraid of getting betrayed, but once somebody gains his trust he shows his happier side and is quick to forgive. In his opinion cats need to follow their heart and he lets them do so without question. Shadowstar doesn't have the greatest strength, but is quick and clever in battle, while, even thought he is swift, hunting isn't such an easy task to him. '''Rank - '''Leader '''Leader Position Preceded by Flowerstar Succeeded by Deputy Position Preceded by Asylumfall Succeeded by Asylumfall/--'' ---- History Shadow was born to the two loners, Blue and Tawny, together with his two brothers, Chaser and Wish. He soon learned about BloodClan by accident, stumbling into their territory to hunt, but gets saved by a loner. Over the time, Shadow noticed his brothers sneaking away more and more often, but didn't question them about it. He took it as their secret and concentrated on helping his parents as best as he could. Only a few moons later, his mother gave birth to another litter of kits, Mint, Stormy, and Cookie. At first Shadow was annoyed by them, especially through Mint, but gradually came around to live them. When Shadow was around nine moons, BloodClan suddenly attacked them in their sleep, killing his parents as they were protecting them. Shadow managed to save his siblings after finding out of the betrayal of Wish and Chaser; both had been siding with BloodClan. Even though it shattered his heart, Shadow coldly took Mint with him and told the others that they had to survive on their own. Indirectly, this led to the death of his brother, Cookie, much later on. After Shadow had dropped off Mint at a twoleg nest, making sure that they took her in, he searched for his old friend, Jay. For five moons he stayed with his friend, then decided to journey away after hearing the news of Wish joining BloodClan completely and taking on the name Deathwish. He hadn't heard anything from Chaser, so he thought that he might have been killed. How wrong he was. Shadow started journeying through a forest, unbeknownst to him, it was RoseClan's. Shadow is first seen in the role play wandering around the forest, sniffing around and freezing upon scenting a larger group of cats, then relaxing upon smelling that they aren't BloodClan. The tom then trips and twists his paw. Not knowing what to do, he jumps, trying to ease the pain away from his paw, only to twist around and roll down towards RoseClan's camp, almost coming face to face with Moonecho. The young medicine cat screams, jumping backwards, then demands his name. Shadow answers with a lie, saying that he is a kittypet and doesn't have a name, which Moonecho doesn't believe and asks him were he got the torn ear from. Shadow tries to save himself with saying that he got attacked by a dog and his twoleg saved him, which, again, doesn't work. Before Moonecho can demand the truth from him, Nightkit, a kit being possessed by another cat who had been watching the two, attacks him. Shadow fights him, completely forgetting that he was fighting a kit. Moonecho separates them and tells Nightkit to stop it. The kit then leaves, telling Shadow that it isn't over yet. Moonecho then tells him to follow her, which Shadow grumpily does, but not before seeing a dark forest cat. Just moments later, Moonecho finds out that the tom is limping and offers him herbs, claiming that she is the medicine cat. After they enter the den, Moonecho asks him to tell her what is wrong with his eyes and also mentions that she doesn't understand why Shadow is so jumpy. Shadow in turn tries to weave his situation out with saying that a twoleg did it. Moonecho sees behind his lie, calling him out on being strong enough to not be caught by one. She calls him kit again, despite not knowing that they are only four moons apart. Her questions leave Shadow speechless. Shaking her head, Moonecho asks for his name again, which Shadow finally tells her. Moonecho finishes treating his paw and Shadow thanks her, saying that he'll leave now. Moonecho replies, saying that she doesn't think so. Enraged by this, Shadow growls back that he himself should decide that. Moonecho shakes her head, demanding that he should reveal why he lied first. Soulchase, the other medicine cat, tells him to say that he only wanted to escape arguments. The other medicine does that through his special ability to tell others something in their mind. Moonecho is satisfied with this answer, but still demands that Shadow stay in camp. Seeing no other option out of this, Shadow apologizes, then quickly makes a break for it, escaping the camp. As soon as the tom enters the forest, he gets ambushed by another tom. Both fight, the tom taunting Shadow. Shadow manages to bite into his neck, making the other tom cry out in pain and demand him to let go, but soon enough, Shadow's luck runs out. The tom kicks him away, sending him flying. Shadow blacks out, then wakes up in the Dark Forest. For a while he wanders around there, his paw hurting again. But too soon he happens to find Nightkit and Nightmare and tries to stay hidden. Only a few moments later, he gets attacked by another cat and tries to dodge, still weakened. To his rescue comes Snowstorm, an older warrior of RoseClan at that time. Together the two cats fight the attackers, but soon enough Shadow experiences another wave of weakness, getting throw away yet again. He lands on the ground with a thud, only to be pulled away by Nightkit a second later. He demands the kit to let him go, while struggling to stay awake. Nightkit's answer was to push him down into a ditch and then leave. While struggling to stay awake, Shadow gets found by Nightmare, who taunts him by asking how he is doing. Shadow growls in response and tries to get up. After snapping at Nightmare, the tom mocks him by growling and saying that he was only trying to help. He then disappears and reappears outside the ditch, leaving Shadow alone. Shadow manages to stand and starts calling for Moonecho, hoping that he would be screaming it in the real world too, so that she could shake him awake. It's not Moonecho that comes to his rescue, but a younger she-cat. The two have a small argument, that ends with the she-cat questioning Shadow how he could talk to his sister like that. Shadow tills his head, asking why Mint, his sister, is even here and why she isn't with her twolegs. Cheerfully Mint replies that she isn't and that Shadow should have known that she would follow him. Shadow answers with a sigh and says that he should have known that something like that would happen. Mint then inquires if he needs some help, to with Shadow sarcastically mews that he'd rather have his ears clawed off. Laughing, Mint meows that he is so funny sometimes. Shadow sighs and asks Mint if she can wake him up, to which Mint happily agrees and does. After waking up, Shadow thanks Mint, who in turn laughs and asks him if he regrets what he said a few moons ago. Shadow defends himself with saying that it was only to protect her and Mint just whines that he left without telling her. Quickly Shadow snaps back that that was because he didn't want her to follow him. After Mint tells him that she isn't afraid of the Dark Forest or BloodClan, Shadow begrudgingly agrees to let her come with him but warns her that they must leave before the 'crazy she-cat', Moonecho, comes and tries to drag him back to camp. He then asks Mint again if she is okay, to which the she-cat nods and asks where he wants to head. Shadow replies that he's not sure, but all too quickly, Mint loses interest and chases after a butterfly. Before the two can leave, Moonecho arrives. Moonecho and Shadow argue for a while before the latter feels dizzy and upon his sister being against him too, he agrees to come back with Moonecho to rest. He later notices that Mint isn't with him upon waking up and goes to search for her. Before he can return, Shadow sees a cat, Sugar, in the water, drowning. For a moment he ponders about searching further for Mint, ignoring the other cat, but decides against it and jumps into the water, pulling her out. Instead of thanking him, the she-cat growls at him and after she leaves, Shadow growls under his breath only to be found by Moonecho a second later who tells him that Mint is back in camp. After returning, Mint tells him that she was attacked by a fox, but saved. Upon Shadow saying that he would teach her fighting, she begs to have Tigerstrike, the one who saved her, teach her instead. Shadow agrees half-heatedly, then says he's going hunting. Soon after he sits by a river, reflecting on his past sadly. Not much after he wanders into the twolegplace to search for his old best friend, but instead meets Blackpelt, Blackpaw back then. The two talk for a bit before getting attacked by a dog. They run, but Blackpelt trips. Both get saved by a cat who later reveals herself as Asylumfrost and Blackpelt knows her, but Shadow didn't know this piece of information and tells Blackpelt, after said tom got kicked away by a dog, to get up and continue searching. After the she-cat, Asylumfrost, flees, Shadow quickly drags Blackpaw somewhere safe, then searches for help. He runs into Asylumfrost again and the two quarrel before both going back to Blackpaw. Shadow then learns about their relationship. Later, Shadow watches Asylumfrost almost killing a cat, then running away from him and Blackpaw. Blackpaw states that he needs to help the cats injuries and begs Shadow to go after Asylumfrost. Shadow does so and ends up screaming at her that Blackpaw has been searching moons for her and that he knows what he does. At a later time, Shadow is seen walking in on a loner attacking Tigerstrike a d helps him. The loner, in turn, attacks him. Both fight and the loner ends up yelling at Shadow that he doesn't know why Shadow is helping the Clan cats. Shadow, in turn, replies that he'll be staying with them, which makes Mint, in the background, cheer. Both stop fighting upon being separated by Tigerstrike, who tells both of them that they are at fault for the fight. The loner introduces himself as Fox and Tigerstrike tells both of them to go see Moonecho, much to Shadow's displeasure. As soon as they arrive at her den, Shadow says that he has no scratches and that she should just treat Fox, then quickly leaves. Shadow mumbles that Moonecho is mouse-brained for always trying to help him under his breath once he left the den. Another cat, a she-cat, hears this and calls him out on it. Shadow snaps at her that Moonecho fuses over him like he's a kit and that he had always had a hard life and doesn't need her pity; he doesn't know Moonecho heard him. Shadow is seen sitting by the river angrily, then slams his paw into the water. A moment later, another cat, a she-cat, snaps him out of his thoughts. She asks him if he's fishing, to which Shadow answers that he's just thinking. The two talk a bit and the she-cat offers him her mouse which Shadow takes. After the she-cat murmured a goodbye, Shadow thinks that she just wants to get away from him again, but gets proven wrong. The she-cat suddenly turns around, asking him to meet her again at that exact place the next day at sun high, then leaves. Shadow decides to not go back to camp that day and finds a tree hole where he sleeps in. Later, he gets out of it again, only to trip and fall off the tree. After the tom gets up again, he hears the she-cat, Cloudfall, screaming that she needs his help. He goes over to her and asks what's going on. Cloudfall screams at Nightmare, demanding why he pulled her out while she was saving Nightkit from drowning. She then turns to Shadow, explaining what happened and then adds that it's nice to see him. Shadow nods and meows that he should check up on Mint in RoseClan, wondering if she is annoying more cats than he thought, then asks how Cloudfall is doing. He also adds that he'll be staying in RoseClan until Mint wants to move, to which Cloudfall's eyes light up and she replies, saying that that is great. Both watch Nightmare and Nightkit leave, then Cloudfall playfully swipes her paw over Shadow's ear. Shadow chuckles before asking her what she wanted to talk about. Cloudfall replies stuttering that she only wanted to see him. Shadow chuckles again before meowing that she is a RoseClan warrior so they'll see each other often and he meows that he needs to check up on Mint. He then mocks Cloudfall by saying that he'll leave now, but of course she can follow him; the she-cat does so. The two mock each other while running, suddenly Shadow notices that Cloudfall isn't by his side anymore. He is confused by this, but soon hears Cloudfall's faint meow and finds her in a tunnel. Cloudfall tells him to help her get out and soon after, Shadow returns with a branch, but the dirt under his paws break away and both get trapped in the tunnel. He hits his head hard and Cloudfall asks him if he is okay, sounding very concerned. Shadow nods, replying with a yes. Cloudfall asks him if he thinks anybody will come looking for them, to which Shadow replies that even if they don't, there has to be a way out. Nodding, Cloudfall says that they should stay a fox length within each other's space and they set off. Not much after that, they find a hole in the roof again and Shadow grabs the branch he fell down with; it reached the top. Cloudfall offers to climb it up first because she's lighter and Shadow agrees. She reports to Shadow that they are just outside of RoseClan's territory and then helps him up once he climbed the branch up halfways. The two then quickly run back towards the border. Both of them quickly dash back towards the camp, where Shadow greets Blackpaw - who then corrects him, saying that he is now Black''pelt and asks when Shadow had decided to join the Clan. Shadow is confused about this, murmuring that he hadn't and Blackpelt promptly answers him that Mint''paw'' decided to join. Shadow's reaction is quite angry. It is then revealed that her mentor is Cloudfall. After Cloudfall runs off to find her apprentice, Blackpelt asks Shadow if he does plan on joining, to which Shadow is at a loss, not having an answer to the question. As Mintpaw and Cloudfall leave, Mintpaw flashes her brother a grin, making Shadow believe that his sister is planning something. At some later time, Shadow is seen watching Twilightpaw try to fake that Nightpaw was attacking her, Shadow chuckles mockingly, telling her that if she tries that again some time, it might actually work. Twilightpaw leaves with a muttered whatever. Again at a later time, Shadow is seen hunting a thrush, then scenting a familiar scent. He doesn't go after it though, thinking that enough cats still want to kill him. Shadow is seen padding back to camp, then snorting quietly to himself, revealing that he doesn't believe in StarClan by saying that he can't understand how Mintpaw can believe such things. Later Shadow is out at night, hunting. He notices Chaser and remarks that Chaser isn't out to kill him, but that they still don't like each other. Without him realizing it, Chaser had noticed him too and was creeping towards him. Before he could react, Chaser jumps forward, pins him down and places his tail over Shadow's mouth so that the latter can't scream for help. Chaser hisses at him that he surely knows where to Clan is and that he'll show him. Shadow challenges him, asking what will happen if he won't, to which Chaser says that he'll have no choice but to kill him. Shadow smirks, then yells that he'd like to see him try before he rears up with all his might, catching Chaser off guard and flinging him off of him. The two then start to fight. Both deal blows to each other, but then Chaser manages to pin Shadow down telling him to have a nice life in his afterlife, wherever he will go. Before said tom can kill him through biting his throat, Shadow gets saved by Lionfang. Chaser leaves, saying that it wasn't over yet. Lionfang suggest Shadow to go see Moonecho, helping him. Shadow is too tired to even object. The two make it to camp and Shadow collapses into a nest in the den, making Moonecho spin around to check on his wounds. Shadow then drifts off to sleep. Soon after Shadow is seen padding out of camp and seeing Twilightpaw and Jaguarpaw playing in the water. He thinks that Twilightpaw really mustn't like him and that it doesn't matter because they're Justin the same Clan. He pads on, snorting when he sees the twolegplace and then hunts. After not catching a single piece of prey, Shadow goes back to camp, frustrated. He bumps into Lionfang, who asks him if he shouldn't still be resting. Shadow replies that he shouldn't worry and that he was about go do that. For a while he sleeps, then padds out of camp and watches a leaf, think that everything was Chaser's fault and if he wouldn't have been, he would still be able to do whatever he'd like. Shadow is seen watching the kits, Firekit, Lilackit, Midnightkit and Bravekit play. He sighs in boredom, then watched as Moonecho quietly makes her way up to a small cat, Thorn, that just entered the camp. Moonecho shots him a look which tells him that she'd kill him if he scared the kit. Shadow sighs, asking the kit what she's doing her, to which Moonecho scolds him to be nicer. Thorn lies, saying that her name is Midnight and that she needs a home. Moonecho, feeling for the kit, tells Shadow to bring her to the nursery, which he does. Soon after he goes to the warriors' den to take a nap, Thorn comes back, stammering that she wants to go hunting with him. Shadow replies that she can't because she's a kit, seeing as Moonecho put her in the nursery. After Thorn snaps at him, without any stammering, that she is already 16 moons, Shadow opens both of his eyes, hissing under his breath that he knew that she wasn't as helpless as she tried to make herself seen as. Suddenly 'Midnight' starts screaming for Moonecho, Shadow tries to get her to stop, but has to agree to come hunting with her before she finally stops. Thorn changes her mood at once, telling him that she smelled a lot of prey near a river. Shadow follows her. Once they arrive at the river, Chaser surprises Shadow and he learns of Thorn's betrayal. Shadow's ears perked as he moved closer to the river. That scent! But as he spun around, Chaser had already come out of the shadows. Chaser had found out a while before they arrived that Shadow hadn't even joined yet. That gave him enough use to kill him. Shadow hissed before he swiftly jumped out of Chaser's way. He was not going to die here and now. He unsheated his claws and made it just in time to dodge to the side as the other tom attacked him. Shadow leaped at Chaser and raked his claws down his side before Chaser threw him off. Chaser scratched Shadow's belly, but Shadow quickly made it to roll away. The black tom jumped to his paws before he tackled Chaser and both toms rolled over the ground hissing. Shadow felt more blood rush through his veins as he thought about his family, and, to his surprise, Cloudfall. He roared and pushed Chaser off of him, surprising the tom. Shadow leaped after him and both toms started to slash at each other. '' ''Shadow panted as they broke apart. Both toms had many wounds that were bleeding. Shadow panted, was this his end? Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. '''Mint...I can't leave her alone!' he thought furiously. She's my sister, and that mouse brain over there will just be after her as the next one he can kill if I don't do anything now! He growled before he saw Chaser leaping towards him, this was his last chance!'' Shadow quickly jumped out of the way. He landed on the ground and saw Chaser lose his balance before he fell. This was it! Shadow jumped forward with outstretched paws and crashed into Chaser, sinking his teeth into his throat. Chaser coughed and tried to wriggle free, but to no use. Shadow had him in an iron grip, sinking his teeth deeper. As Chaser stopped twitching, Shadow let go off his throat and spat out the blood he had swallowed. '' ''He had just killed Chaser, but hey, it had been selfdefense. Shadow shook his head, he had now chosen that he wanted to stay in the Clan as well, but without a warrior name since he still didn't really believe in StarClan. Slowly Shadow started to limp back to RoseClan. After the fight, Shadow manages to limp back to camp, vision blurring and Moonecho rushing towards him. He falls asleep in the medicine cat's den, deciding to tell Flowerstar of his decision after waking up. Upon waking up the tom gets greeted by Moonecho and asks her where Flowerstar is. Moonecho answers that she's in her den and Shadow leaves, thanking her. He calls out to Flowerstar, but feels like his throat is scratchy and that he needs to drink something, though, he does tell himself that he'll speak to Flowerstar first. Once he enters, he tells Flowerstar that he wants to join, but also wants to keep his name because he has always been known as Shadow. Flowerstar agrees and Shadow thanks her. He drinks some water, then returns to the medicine cat's den. Later he is seen eating by the fresh-kill pile, then leaving camp with Blackpelt for patrol. ---- Trivia * Ever since BloodClan attacked his family at night, Shadowstar has been having trouble sleeping without randomly awaking at night, fearing the worst * At first he didn't want to stay with RoseClan, because he didn't know if he could trust them and he was also afraid of leading BloodClan to them * It took Shadowstar a long time to stop being overprotective of his sister, Mintbreeze * Deep down Shadowstar cares for all his siblings, even for Deathwish and Chaser. It broke his heart to kill Chaser and blind Deathwish * For the longest time, Shadowstar had trouble believing in StarClan, it even went on until he saw them for the first time while getting his nine lives * Althought he'd never admit it, Shadowstar could relate most to Splash, even more so upon hearing what had happened to him in the twolegplace ---- Family Mother: Tawny (deceased) Father: Blue (deceased) Sister(s): Mintbreeze (RoseClan, alive); Stormy (location unknown) Brother(s): Chaser(deceased, verified Dark Forest member), Cookie (Deceased), Deathwish (Alive, loner) Mate: Cloudfall Son(s): Crowheart (Alive), Splash (Alive) Daughter(s): Willowkit (Deceased, verified StarClan member) ---- Quotes "Eh, why are running?! Blackpaw searched for moons to find you!" Shadow trying to reason with Asylumfrost "Shadow always seems very angry, but if you look deeper, he's just very worried. Worried that something will happen to friends when he gets some, worried that his something will happen to his sister..." sighs "But he is right, I do pity him sometimes, and also I kind of forced him to tell me his history. I think it was the first time he told anyone what he told me..." Moonecho talking about Shadow to Honeyriver after Shadow snaps at the latter that Moonecho treats him like a kit "No one knows how I feel! They either all hate me, pitty me, or boss me around!" Shadow's thoughts while he is sitting at a river after a quarrel "I...made up my mind, I'd like to join this Clan...but could I keep my name as it is now? I've always been known as Shadow, and I don't want to change that." Shadow talking to Flowerstar about joining the Clan. ---- Relationships Deathwish Shadowstar's relationships with Deathwish is complicated. Back when they were kits, Shadowstar used to adore his brothers to the point where he was oblivious to what they did. After being betrayed, Shadowstar has a deep hatred against Deathwish, to the point where he would feel no remorse at killing him. A while after he joined RoseClan, Shadowstar's anger calms and he only gains a heavy mistrust again his brothers. However, upon finding out that Deathwish is BloodClan's new leader, Shadowstar is frightened, even more so upon knowing that Deathwish isn't out for his blood anymore, not as much, at least. After Shadowstar blinds him in the BloodClan battle, he starts gaining respect for his brother again, both of them do, actually. Chaser Mintbreeze Shadowstar is rather overprotective over his sister, however, over the years he's calmed down and just favors her a little. Although, when they were much younger, Shadowstar used to be annoyed by Mintbreeze all the time and prefered to have nothing to do with her. Blackpelt Cloudfall Flowerstar Moonecho Category:Toms Category:Leader Category:RoseClan member